


Значит, тебе нужно в “А. З. Фелл и Ко”... И что дальше? (Гайд для несчастных книжных червей)

by Mr_Doctor



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bookshop Owner Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, несуществующая ссылка в фике теперь существует, таблица!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Doctor/pseuds/Mr_Doctor
Summary: Лондонские энтузиасты антиквариата, как и любители редких книг, знают, что при поиске определенной старинной книги с большой вероятностью вы окажетесь в “А. З. Фелл и Ко”, который станет последней надеждой. А если вы были (или сейчас находитесь) в данном положении, то прекрасно понимаете, какой это кошмар -- даже переступить порог. К счастью, этот гайд, плод долгой совместной работы, был создан в поисках идеальной формулы для победы над системой “А. З. Фелл и Ко”. Он расскажет все, что вам нужно знать, и даст полный разбор часов работы. Создан pageknight и inky с форума редкого антиквариата.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Значит, тебе нужно в “А. З. Фелл и Ко”... И что дальше? (Гайд для несчастных книжных червей)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So You Need To Get Into A.Z. Fell & Co.; Now What? (A Guide For Unfortunate Bookworms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893115) by [arkhamcycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamcycle/pseuds/arkhamcycle). 



Лондонские энтузиасты антиквариата, как и любители редких книг, знают, что при поиске определенной старинной книги с большой вероятностью вы окажетесь в “А. З. Фелл и Ко”, который станет последней надеждой. А если вы были (или сейчас находитесь) в данном положении, то прекрасно понимаете, какой это кошмар -- даже переступить порог. Мы здесь для вас. Мы понимаем вашу боль. Двое из нас попали в магазин всего 16 раз, из них 7 попыток (почти половина) закончились покупкой книги. Такой успех -- это следствие многих месяцев совместных трудов, направленных на разработку идеальной формулы для выигрыша у “А. З. Фелл и Ко”.

Если вы недавно вошли в лондонский мир редких книг, то вы, возможно, еще не знакомы с магазином А. З. Фелла. Рано или поздно вы там окажетесь. У владельца есть какой-то особый нюх на редчайшие книги -- магазин полон вещами, которые не найдешь больше нигде в Британии -- но чего ему не хватает -- это желания продавать хоть что-то. В тот момент, когда вы, как покупатель, входите в книжный, А.З. Фелл сам приветствует вас улыбкой, которая почти не скрывает его жгучую ненависть к самой идее того, что деньги можно обменять на товары и услуги. Его единственная цель -- заставить вас уйти с ничем. Если антикварные книжные -- игра, то Фелл -- финальный босс, а у вас, игрока, ничего не получится с первой попытки.

Мы, конечно, преувеличиваем. Человек он довольно вежливый. Но он очень, очень не хочет, чтобы вы что-либо покупали. Можно ли его винить? Если бы у нас было так много книг в одном месте, мы бы их тоже не продавали. Зачем открывать магазин в первую очередь, нам не понятно. Может, что-то связанное с налогами. Скорее всего, это связано с налогами. Или с мафией.

В любом случае, здесь, в двух частях, наш самый подробный совет о том, как попасть в “А.З. Фелл и Ко”, и уйти с тем, что вы искали.

**Часть I: Переступить Порог**

Впервые подойдя к двери, вы увидите две вещи. Первой будет табличка “закрыто”. Вы никогда, вообще никогда не придете в рабочее время с первой попытки, конечно, если вы не внеземное существо со способностью менять саму реальность. Второй вещью, которую вы увидите, окажется длинная и сложная записка на кремово-белой бумаге с неточным и непонятным временем работы “А.З. Фелла и Ко”. Вот, что на ней написано:

“Я открываю магазин почти на всех буднях около 9.30, иногда в 10 утра. Хотя периодически я открываю магазин в такое раннее время, как 8 утра, но по большей части я известен тем, что не открываюсь до 13.00, не считая вторника. Обычно магазин закрывается в 3.30 или раньше, если есть дела, требующие моего присутствия. Однако может оказаться, что я окажусь открыт до 8 или 9 вечера, ведь никогда не знаешь, когда захочется немного почитать. В дни, когда меня нет, магазин закрыт. В выходные я открываю магазин в обычное время, если я не где-либо еще. Праздники будут рассматриваться как обычно, с ранним закрытием по средам, иногда пятницам. (Для воскресенья смотрите вторник).

А. З. Фелл, продавец книг”

Это читается как математическая задачка. После пары прочтений может показаться, что обычные часы работы с 10 до 3.30, иногда позже, иногда раньше. Довольно просто, правда? Нет. Десятки посещений, как удачных, так и нет, в магазин мистера Фелла дали нам более точную картину того, как этот бессвязный беспорядок, похожий на текст, работает в реальном мире. Ключевые моменты:

  * “В дни, когда меня нет, магазин закрыт”. Первая вещь, которую нужно запомнить: часы работы мистера Фелла не следуют никакой последовательной структуре. Если мистер Фелл решит, что не хочет приходить, магазин будет закрыт, и это, вместе с появлением в неверное время в верный день, будет причиной номер один того, что вы найдете магазин закрытым.
  * “В выходные я открываю магазин в обычное время, если я не где-либо еще”. Он всегда где-либо еще. Даже не пытайтесь.
  * Праздники: он не будет открыт. Даже не пытайтесь.
  * Раннее закрытие: Фелл обычно закрывается в 12 по средам и пятницам. Он уходит поесть и не возвращается. Наше предположение, что где-то это совпадает с особым обеденным предложением.
  * Позднее закрытие: не ожидайте его. Никто из нас этого не застал. Фелл живет в квартире над магазином и иногда, видимо, забывает, что нижняя половина дома -- это коммерческое предприятие, так что он сидит, пьет, читает или что еще и забывает закрыть дверь. В любом случае, он делает это не специально, и если вы увидите магазин открытым вечером, то ради Бога не заходите внутрь.
  * Раннее открытие: более вероятно, чем позднее закрытие, но не надейтесь.
  * Позднее открытие: примерно раз в неделю. Обычно по понедельникам.



Принимая это все к сведению, мы составили удобную табличку с лучшим временем для попытки.

****

**Часы работы “А. З.Фелл и Ко”**

| 

Пн

| 

Вт

| 

Ср

| 

Чт

| 

Пт

| 

Сб

| 

Вс  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Шанс успеха

| 

Средний

| 

Высокий

| 

Средний

| 

Высокий

| 

Средний

| 

Низкий

| 

Низкий  
  
Часы работы | 1:00-3:30 | 9:30-3:30 | 9:30-12:00 | 9:30-3:30 | 9:30-12:00 | Закрыто | Закрыто  
  
Условия

| 

Позднее открытие

| 

Больше всего времени

| 

Раннее закрытие

| 

Больше всего времени

| 

Раннее закрытие

| 

Его нет

| 

Его нет  
  
Из-за общей ненадежности расписания Фелла таблица работает примерно в 50% случаев. Это не точная наука. Некоторые другие факты могут повлиять на ваш успех. Дополнительные советы, основанные на личном опыте:  


  * Если на улице дождь, гроза или сильный холод, то Фелл закрыт. Если на улице исключительно хорошая погода, то Фелл также закрыт.
  * Никогда не звоните. У Фелла есть телефон, но если вы позвоните насчет расписания, то магазин будет закрыт, когда вы придете. Если у вас вопрос про конкретную книгу, то ее никогда нет.
  * Во время туристического сезона у книжного еще более ограниченное расписание. Весной и летом Фелл может быть закрыт чаще. Хорошее рабочее правило: если на улице много людей, магазин закрыт.
  * Фелл скорее всего будет закрыт в дни больших парадов и фестивалей.
  * Не идите целенаправленно к магазину. Попробуйте проскользнуть немного сбоку, чтобы уменьшить шансы того, что он вас заметит. Есть вероятность, что он просто изменит табличку на “закрыто”, как только вы попытаетесь открыть дверь. С нами такое происходило, это очень бесит.



**Часть II: Получить Товар**

Предположим, вам удалось попасть в магазин, тогда следующая цель - выйти оттуда с книгой. А. З. Фелл Очень Не Любит расставаться со своими книгами. Если книжный Фелла - единственное место, где можно достать нужный том, то ожидайте трудностей.

Во-первых, внутри здание не такое приятное, как показалось бы снаружи. На самом деле оно скорее неприятное, как будто дом с привидениями. Пахнет пеплом, сырой древесиной и дыханием призраков, из-за чего возникает чувство тревоги. Некоторые предполагают, что магазин - прикрытие для сатанинских ритуалов. Хотя предположение, очевидно, не верно, но как ни странно оно выглядело бы весьма логично. Большая часть “чувства тревоги”, вероятно, связано с тем, как сам Фелл глядит на вас, пока вы осматриваетесь.

Пока вы внутри А. З.Фелл будет пристально следить за вами. Он агрессивно блондинистый мужчина средних лет, который всегда носит бежевые костюмы. Очень сложно пропустить. Вы также можете пересечься с другими книжными ботаниками или чрезвычайно удачливыми случайными покупателями. Еще вы увидите высокого, худого рыжеволосого, который выглядит и ведет себя так, словно он солист трибьют-группы Rolling Stones. Его зовут Кроули, возможно, он и есть загадочное “и Ко” в названии. Мы предполагаем, что он партнер Фелла, несмотря на то, что он не выглядит читающим человеком.

Как только вы заявите о своем намерении купить книгу, Фелл сделает все возможное, чтобы просто выставить вас из магазина с ничем. Он начнет завышать цену. Он скажет, что издание повреждено и вам стоит найти более новое. Он предположит, что книга очень хрупкая и вы ее случайно повредите. Встретившись с таким запугиванием, можно почувствовать себя беспомощно. Но чтобы помочь вам, мы собрали список того, что нужно и что не нужно делать:  


  * Приходите подготовленными. Если можете, найдите цены на книгу или на похожие книги. Если книга старая, возьмите с собой перчатки и сумку для безопасной перевозки. Отберите у Фелла все его отговорки.
  * Говорите о литературе. Фелл абсолютный ботаник: он охраняет коллекцию, как дракон. Разговор поможет ему расслабиться и, возможно, переманит на вашу сторону. Он много чего знает, особенно об оккультизме и религии. Вы можете почерпнуть много интересного.
  * Поговорите с Кроули. Фелл ценит, когда люди дружелюбно относятся к его партнеру. Кроули не знает нисего о старинной литературе, и его это совсем не волнует, но вы можете прокомментировать его сомнительную татуировку.
  * Посетите магазин предварительно. Хотя это и больше работы, но стоит вам прийти заранее и убедить Фелла, что вы просто осматриваетесь, происходят чудеса, снижающие его бдительность.
  * НЕ приходите дважды за одной и той же книгой. При повторном посещении она исчезнет с полок. Если все же придется, то между попытками посетите пару раз магазин или подождите хотя бы месяц.
  * НЕ злитесь. ОСОБЕННО НЕ грубите Феллу ни в коем случае. Мы видели нечто подобное, и это неприятное зрелище. В кратце: Кроули его оберегает.
  * НЕ задавайте Феллу личных вопросов. Разговаривать с ним -- хорошая идея, но он очень нервно относится к разглашению любых деталей о своей жизни. Мы спрашивали его полное имя несколько раз и получили противоречивые ответы.
  * Не сдавайтесь сразу. Хотя споры с Феллом могут быть утомляющими, но это единственный способ получить особо редкие книги. У вас рано или поздно получится.



Все, что вы прочитали, основано исключительно на личном опыте. Возможно, вы найдете лучший подход. Если так, пожалуйста, сообщите нам. В любом случае, желаем успехов. Да поможет вам Бог.

—pageknight & inky, гордо пережившие “А. З. Фелл и Ко”.


End file.
